This application relates generally to motors, and, more particularly, to mounting systems for motors.
Typical motor mounting systems include a plurality of bolts attached to and extending from the motor housing. The extending bolts affix the motor housing directly to a frame which supports the motor and portions of the associated application. In at least some known mounting systems extension arms extend between the bolts and the frame.
A weight of the motor and associated attachments, i.e. fans, connected to the motor, induce stress into the supporting mounting systems. Operating motors generate vibrational and mechanical forces that may be transmitted through the mounting system to the frame, thus producing undesirable noise and vibrational stresses. More specifically, the mounting system transfers vibrations induced within the motor to the frame, either directly or through the extension arms. Such vibration and noise may limit motor use in the frame or may require noise isolation material at added cost to satisfy the motor user needs.
In an exemplary embodiment, a mounting system facilitates reducing vibrational stresses induced within a motor assembly. The motor assembly includes a mounting bracket attached to a motor end bell. The mounting bracket includes a brace, a plurality of projecting leaf springs, and an anchor device connected to each leaf spring. Each anchor device includes a grommet and a fastener opening. The grommet and fastener opening facilitate attaching each anchor device to a frame. The associated attachments extend from the frame.
The bracket, leaf springs and anchor devices support the motor assembly in the frame. The grommet and the leaf springs allow the filtering and damping of transmitted vibrational stresses and noise induced into the motor assembly. As a result, the mounting bracket facilitates quiet motor operation and reduced vibrational stress.